


Why Didn't You Love Me?

by valeandkitty21



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Amnesia, Angels Becoming Humans, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Guardian Angels, Heartbreak, High School, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Nathan fucks everything up, Nephilim, One-Sided Attraction, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Peter Feels, Peter is a angel, Peter is a badass, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Wade, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wade Saves Peter, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, tony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeandkitty21/pseuds/valeandkitty21
Summary: "My name is Peter and I'm an Angel, I am Wade Winston Wilson's Guardian Angel. I will protect and guide him away from a malevolent fiend such as yourself. If you wish to keep your life, leave him alone or I will bash your fuckin' head off!" Peter wrathfully warns standing up tall, his wings fully erect."Sweet baby Jesus, mark me down for scared and horny," Wade astoundingly breathes out."Eww," Laura repulsively expresses.





	1. The shortest relationship

Peter holds with both his hands a little white paper with “Wade Winston Wilson” written in gold cursive penmanship. He stares at the name and utters the name under his breathe over and over again in trying to memorize the name. He folds the paper in half and slides it in his grey blazer front pocket. He gazes around his surroundings observing the people around the park in the bench he’s sitting at. He watches a mother and a child play in the playground, the mother is chanting encouraging praises at his daughter going down the slide. His gaze then turns to a couple holding hands, and walking with smiles widely expressed on their faces. He turns his eyes to a homeless man panhandling for a meal. Peter anxiously rubs the back of his neck. He’s about to start a new life and he’s a tad nervous on what the outcome might be. 

“At my first time, I was nervous too,” Someone says as they suddenly appear next to Peter in a blink of an eye. Nobody in the park notices his sudden appearance next to Peter, but Peter isn’t alarm by the stranger’s sudden appearance. 

“Hello Steve,” Peter smoothly greets him. 

“Tomorrow is your big day, you will belong to the human world to protect Wade Winston Wilson, the talk of Heaven.” Steve comments sighing at the news. Wade Winston Wilson was the talk about in Heaven, he’s the most difficult case there is for an Angel to handle. He already has gone through three Angels and they all quit on him. Peter was assigned to him for being the most patient Angel. He has heard about the infamous reputation of Wade Winston Wilson and he is extra nervous about his encounter with him, and the incidents that might happen with him. He has heard that the last Angel he was assigned to made him go mad, and ended up in jail for assault and battery towards the infamous Wade Winston Wilson. Peter knew he was in for it, when he read his first human’s name for his first Guardian Angel duty. He sucked it in and accepted the order because Angels can’t deny an order from its superior. 

“I’m aware how troublesome he is, but I think I can manage.” Peter reassures him.

“I’m amazed by your determination.”

“Thank you. Do you have any advice for me?” 

“Yes, don’t fall in love with your human.” Steve advices which makes them both chuckle. 

“You know it’s forbidden to fall in love with a mortal, one of our father’s creations.” Peter responds. 

“Yes, but the things you learn in the human world might surprise you. Our brothers and sisters change after their first Guardian Angel duty. You’re naive in Heaven Peter, but once you experience the true reality of the human world, you will be a different Angel, Peter.” Steve explains and Peter nods in understanding then they both fall in silence. 

“Laura shared with me some stories about her last Guardian Angel duty, and she informed me about a small device that’s the size of your hand and you can get any information with just touching the device with your finger.” Peter enthusiastically comments and Steve smiles at his unknowing about technology of the human world. Steve educates Peter about all of the technology the humans have created. Peter already knows about the history of mankind since he has been observing the humans since birth. So he won’t go in blind with the history aspect and along with science the forbidden subject in Heaven, due to him reading the books from the library of his Father. He has also gain knowledge of many languages of the humans also due to the books he read. 

“Who is the moral you’re assigned to live with?” Steve asks. The first time Angels are assigned to Guardian duty they’re assigned to live with a human to ease the first time in the human world. It’s like a guide, have a guardian for a Guardian Angel. 

“Her name is May Parker, a lonely widow with no family.” Peter responds.

“Don’t get too attached to that woman Peter, that’s another rule.” Steve informs and with a blink of an eye he vanishes just like how he first appeared. Peter is about to leave to Heaven, but he stands up and with his hands in his pocket he walks over to the homeless man still panhandling. 

“Spare some change, Mr? I’m really hungry.” The man politely asks sticking his hand towards Peter. 

Peter takes both his hand out of his pockets and holds his own hands with the man’s hand that was sticking out to him. Peter looks directly at the man’s tired vivid blue eyes. 

“The Lord hasn’t forgotten about you,” Peter says. He takes away his hands and several rolled dollar bills of 5s, 10s, 20s, 50s, and 100s are on the palm of his hand. The man’s eyes grew big as a saucer and he’s at lost for words. 

“T-t-thank you sir! God bless you! God bless your soul!” The man staggeredly exclaims. Peter nods and smiles at the man. He walks away from the man and rapidly vanishes without anyone noticing.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Peter walks in the Parker residence driveway, and in front of the door he straightens his tie. He wants to make a good impression to the woman. He knows that’s a little silly because his superior had implanted fake memories of Peter being his nephew Peter. Once he sees Peter, she will just think that he came back from whatever teenagers do and greet him like he just saw him before. 

Peter rings on the door bell of the house and patiently awaits for the door to be answered. The middle age woman known as May opens the door. The first thing she notices about her is her soft facial expression and lovely brown eyes. 

“Peter, did you forget your keys?” May questions raising a brow. 

“I’m afraid so.” Peter responds. May giggle it off and steps aside to let Peter in.

“That’s understandable, you were in a hurry in the morning.” May asks. May steps aside to let Peter in her home.

“You must be starving, I will make you something to eat.” May says and she walks towards the kitchen. Peter is left alone in the living room and he checks out his surroundings. The living room overall is a lovely place, simple furniture and cute decorations everywhere. He sees a photo frame of a built middle aged man and Peter is next to him flashing a toothy grin. Peter right away knows that it's Ben Parker, May Parker’s deceased husband. Then spots another framed picture of himself with the old couple. He thinks it's amazing how his superiors can manipulate human’s memories and magically make himself appear in the photos. Peter can do that as well along with other things with his Angel powers. 

Peter wanders off upstairs to explore the house, he check out more framed pictures on the walls. They’re all pictures of Peter with the Parkers, a younger Peter with a younger May parker, a baby picture of Peter, a toddler Peter and much more. He remembers the fake memories Peter’s superiors implanted on May, Peter was left an orphan at the age of three because his parent’s got in a fatal car accident, Ben and May are the only living relatives of Peter Parker and they took him in, then Ben died of bone cancer. 

He checks out the rooms upstairs to find a bathroom, May’s room, and his room. He goes in his room and notices that it's really clean and tidy just the way he likes it. Also there’s books everywhere. His superiors really did thought about him and reflected his personality and his comfort for his stay in the human world. 

“Peter, lunch is ready!” May calls him over. Peter takes off his blazer and hangs it on the slide closet. He sees the closet filled with clothes, nice clothes the kind he will wear in heaven. His superiors really did thought of everything. 

Peter walks downstairs to where the kitchen is and sees May finishing making a sandwich. He just realized that he doesn’t need the food because Angels don’t eat. They can survive without food, water, sleep and all the things humans need to survive. They’re immortal or that’s what most Angels claim. He doesn’t want to disrespect May by rejecting her meal. 

“I made your sandwich out of turkey, what would you like to drink? I made lemonade.” May informs. Peter quickly answers a yes to the lemonade. He has no clue what that is and he doesn’t have an idea what to expect of the food he’s about to eat. He sits down on the kitchen table and May hands over his sandwich and a glass of lemonade. Peter stares at the meal in front of him and thinks to himself how is he going to eat the sandwich. May has made an extra sandwich for herself and pour herself a glass of lemonade as well. She sits in front of Peter to join him for lunch. Peter looks at her while she grabs the sandwich with her hand and proceeds to eat it. Peter mimics her actions in eating the sandwich. He chews the bite of the sandwich and flavors the taste, but he can’t taste the sandwich. It taste dull to him like he doesn’t have any tastebuds. He continues to eat the sandwich to avoid hurting May’s feelings. He then takes a sip of the lemonade.

“Are you excited for school tomorrow? It's your first day in that new school,” May asks. Peter shallows the lemonade and clears his throat.

“Yes I am.” Peter responds tenderly smiling at her.

“Can’t believe it's your senior year, Oh, if only your uncle Ben was here to see you in your last year of High school.” May sighs and looks over at the kitchen window specifically at a jasmine plant Ben gave her before he passed. 

“Oh shoot, it died. I always forget to water it.” May sighs again. Peter turns to look over at the jasmine plant and sees that it's a foot away from death’s door. 

“I think it can still make it with some water.” Peter suggests. 

“I hope so.”

After May was done with her sandwich she excuse herself to do some laundry. Peter stayed in the kitchen a little longer to finish his sandwich. As he put the dishes away he sees the jasmine plant and touches its petals. When his finger touched the petals, it instantly turn into a lively color instead of a dark tone. It regain its life back in a instant.   
___________________________________________________________________________

Peter didn’t have a wink of sleep last night. Angels don’t need sleep like humans do, they can fully function without need of sleep. He just layed in bed thinking how he was going to approach Wade Winston Wilson until the early morning. He got out of bed at 6 in the morning to get ready for school in a hour he; showered, brush his teeth, brush his hair, and put on a nice long sleeve grey button shirt, black slacks, a dark burgundy pullover and black oxford shoes.Once he’s done he grabs his black jansport backpack packed with his school utilities. He walks downstairs to greet May. He spots her in the kitchen getting ready for her shift at the hospital. 

“Good Morning Aunt May,” Peter says. He felt a little weird addressing her like that. He doesn’t have any relatives that are maternal figures such as aunts or a mother, only sisters. 

“Morning Peter, would you be alright going to school by yourself? The car broke down this morning.” May questions.

“Yes I can.” Peter responds. 

“You look great, very handsome Peter. Are you going to have breakfast here or at school?” 

“At school.”

“Alright, here I made you lunch because I know how much you hate school food.” May comments as she hands him a paper bag with his name on it. Peter receives it and places it in his backpack. He thanks her and he dismisses himself and tells her to have a great day. May says her goodbyes and proceeds to do her morning routine before work. She looks around the kitchen and has a glimpse of the jasmine plant. She quickly focus her gaze at the jasmine plant and walks over it. The jasmine plant looks radiant with its vivid colors, full of life. She’s amazed and touches its petals. She smiles broadly and thinks about her Ben and a tear falls down her cheek.

____________________________________________________________________________

Peter is standing at the high school’s hallway and watches all the students by her lockers, socializing or walking past him to their destinations. He’s a little nervous but he doesn’t let it show it. His way to the school with May’s instructions, it was an interesting experience walking here and taking the public transportation. He noticed all the humans habits and their customs, it's so different from where he comes from. He’s slightly amazed by humans. His brothers and sisters have told him stories about the humans, but now he’s experiencing it. 

A guy bumps into him and he excuses himself. Peter catches his attention by calling him. He asks where the main office is located. The student gives him directions and leaves to a group of people. Peter walks to the path of the main office through the body of students. He arrives there and sees a lot of people either students or staff members they’re either working or talking to each other. Peter walks up to a staff member behind a long office counter, she is typing up something on the computer.

“Excuse me, I’m new here and I was reported to come here,” Peter says. The lady lifts up her head to face him. She tenderly smiles at him.

“Hello Mr-”

“Peter Parker.” Peter tells her.

“Are you the new history teacher?” she asks.

“No, I’m a new student.” Peter corrects her.

“Oh, I thought you were the new teacher considering how you formally dress.” She disappointedly answers. She types in his name. Peter is a little baffled by her response and takes a quick look at himself. 

“Here’s your class schedule and have a good semester, Peter.” She says handing him his schedule from the printer next to her. Peter receives it and takes a quick look at it. He has Biology, English, History, Physical Education and Spanish. Peter look at her and spots her name plate on her desk. 

“Thanks Ms, Daniels.” Peter thanks her. She nods at him. 

“Mr, Wilson please stay out of trouble this semester, we don’t need a repeat of last semester.” A older Man warns as he steps out of an office. A young tall blonde man follows behind smirking at the man. Peter focuses his attention to the pair, his eyes widen in shock. Its Wade Winston Wilson, his human.

“No promises, Derek.” The young man jokingly states. The man older man sighs and pinches his nose bridge. 

“It’s Mr, Sheppard.” The man corrects him. 

“Okay Mr, Sheppard. Am I free now?” The man tirely mocks. Sheppard looks over at Peter and walks over to him.

“You must be the new History Teacher? Mr, Rogers?” Sheppard asks. 

“No, I’m Peter Parker a new student.” Peter corrects him. Sheppard raises an eyebrow and apologizes. 

“Mr, Wilson, as punishment for the incident this morning you will be Mr, Parker’s guide today around the school.” Sheppard orders. 

“I will show him a good time.” The young man smirks and wink at Peter. 

“Behave Mr, Wilson.” Sheppard warns. 

Wade toothy grins at Peter which makes him blankly stare at him.  
____________________________________________________________________________

“What’s with the getup? Who are you trying to impress? The teachers? Are you one of those suck ups? Ain’t nothing wrong with that but people won’t like you if you become on of those kids that ask for the homework in the end of the class,” Wade integrates Peter as they walk down the busy halls.

“I don’t understand.” Peter replies confused. He didn’t know what Wade meant, it's like a whole different language to him. 

“You’re dressed like an older man like pencil neck Derek.” Wade explains.

“I always dressed like this.” 

“And how has that been working out for you?” 

“Fine” 

Wade laughs at Peter’s seriousness in answering his question. Peter is baffled at Wade’s remarks, he simply doesn’t get the Wade’s form of language. 

“Who do you have for your first class? I have to escort your royal ass there,” Wade says. Peter hand him over his schedule and Wade reads it over. 

“You have the same schedule as me, that’s sort of awesome,” Wade comments. They walk over to their first class together which is English. They enter the classroom together and Peter sees all his peers there some already in their desks and others walking inside to take their desks. Peter has no idea where to sit but Wade tells him to sit next to him. They sit in the back of the classroom in the individual desks. 

“So you’re new to the school, let me tell you this prison is alright except they have a lot of rules and they don’t know how to have fun,” Wade comments facing Peter. 

“Rules are meant to be followed.” Peter replies. Wade laughs at his answer, he thinks he’s such a goody good shoes.

“Rules are meant to be broken,” Wade expressed with a smirk. Peter intensely stares at him, Wade does the same.

“Hey Wade, good job on putting Flash on his place,” A young woman comments sitting in front of Wade breaking their stare off.

“All in a goods day work.” He confidently says leaning back on his chair. The young woman faces the front when the teacher tries to catch everyone's attention. 

Peter’s first class went smoothly just going over the syllabus and a quick first assignment. Peter really likes his first class, he likes getting an education since in heaven you’re on your own with educating yourself.

After their English class Wade escorted Peter to the next few classes until lunch. That’s where Peter lost Wade. One second he was there and the next he wasn’t. He has to find the cafeteria on his own.   
____________________________________________________________________________

Peter enters the cafeteria, it's a foreign land for him. He notices all the students either getting their lunch or sitting in a table with other students eating their chosen meals. He has no idea what to do, he just stares at his peers.

“Are you going to get lunch? Or just stand there?”

Peter turns to the person that spoke to him. It's a blonde young girl, she has in her hands a lunch tray along with her questionable lunch. Peter tries to figure out what exactly her meal consists of.

“I know, school food isn’t the best, but I forgot my lunch.” Gwen says frowning.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to stare.” Peter apologizes.

“It’s alright, no worries. Aren't you going to get something to eat? Or did you bring your own lunch?” 

“I brought my own.”

“Oh, so you’re standing here because you don’t know where to sit. The downside of being the new kid.” Gwen comments tighten her lips in thinking about his unfortunate state.

“Hey, you can join me. Come on.” Gwen exclaims. She walks towards an empty table and Peter follows behind. They both take a seat in front of each other. 

“My name is Gwen, and you’re the infamous Peter Parker. You have a reputation you know, as the kid that dresses better than us.” Gwen comments.

“I didn’t mean to have that impression on people.” Peter defends.

“I know you don’t, it’s just people talking nonsense. You shouldn’t listen to them.”

“Do I really dress weird?”

“No, I think you dress just fine, you’re handsome.” 

“Thank you.”

Gwen starts to play with her food with her fork on the mash potatoes then she takes a bite. Peter take out his lunch that May has prepared for him. Inside the bag there’s a small sub sandwich, a apple, and some chips. He puts everything back inside the paper bag and into his backpack.

“You’re not hungry?” Gwen asks and eats more of her smash potato. 

“No, do you know Wade Wilson?” Peter questions.

“The infamous Wade, the one that doesn’t know when to be quiet? Yeah, I know him. I think everyone knows him in this school. What about him?” 

“Do you know where he is? I need to see him.”

“He’s with his super cool friends at the football bleachers.” 

“Thank you.” 

Peter says his goodbye to Gwen and makes his way out of the cafeteria to the bleachers. He notices some students loitering around the bleachers and soon he spots Wade among them. He’s carelessly laughing and joking around with them. He thinks he should just let him be with his friends, take care of him from afar. He takes a seat by a bench under a tree, he takes out his notebook and a pencil. He begins to write down his thoughts something he has done when he was younger in heaven. He writes about his first encounter with Wade.

“Hey if it isn’t the new kid,” 

Peter looks up at the person who called him out. It's a tall blonde muscular man with two other equally muscular men. They all have huge mischievous grins plastered on their faces. 

“Hello.” Peter greets them.

“What cha got there new kid?” The blonde wickly asks. 

“I have my notebook, I’m writing.” 

“We have a smartass new kid don’t we guys.” The blonde maliciously comments. The guys who are with him laugh. 

“You asked what I had and I answered you.” Peter responds confused. The Blonde man snatches Peter’s notebook from him and mocks him. Peter stands up from the bench and stands there.

“Can I have my notebook back please?” Peter politely asks but the blonde continues to mock him. 

“You know, I really hate you suits, thinking they own the damn world” he viciously growls at Peter. 

“Nobody owns the world.” Peter calmly responds. The blonde man throws the notebook and grabs a hold of Peter bringing his close to his face. 

“Don’t be a smartass little shit.” The blonde man threatens. 

“Hey Flash, buddy. Did you forget about our chit chat this morning? Or do you need a reminder?” Wade calls out as he walks over to them. The young man named Flash doesn’t lose his grip on Peter and ignores Wade. Peter blankly looks over at Wade and he doesn’t show any sign of distress. 

“Can you please release me, I don’t want to harm you.” Peter warns him. Flash chuckle in a wickedly matter and glares at Peter. 

“Do you really think you can hurt me? You small fry, punny penis Par-” 

Peter cuts him off by quickly getting a grip on the arm Flash has his hand on him. He swiftly twists him around and slams him on the ground that causes a high yelp from him. 

“What the hell!” Flash angrily yells. Flash’s so called friend are in surprise and frozen in place. 

“I have warned you.” Peter lowly says.

“I will release you, but you have to leave. If not, them I’m afraid I will have to use more extended force on you.” Peter adds then he lets go of Flash. Flash quickly get up and deadly stares at Peter. Peter doesn’t let that frighten him, he equally death stares at him.

“This isn’t over,” Flash threatens and leaves with his goons behind him. Wade laughs loudly and claps in what he witness.

“I’m shocked, you put him in his place. I didn’t know you had it in you. I guess you aren't just a pretty face. I love it!” Wade exclaims.

“Thank you.” Peter says. Wade picks up Peter’s notebook that Flash dropped and hands it to Peter. Peter thanks him and gently smiles at him. Wade equally smiles at him and blushes a bit. 

“What were you doing outside here?” Wade asks.

“I wanted to be with you, but you were with your friends that I thought I should view from afar.” Peter bluntly responds.

“You want to be with me?” Wade asks flustered. 

“Yes.” 

“In what way? Do you want to go out?”

“We are already outside.” Peter comments titling his head in confusion at his question. 

“I meant like be my boyfriend.” Wade explains. He anticipates Peter’s answer with mix feelings regarding whether he wants him as a boyfriend or not. Sure, Peter is cute and kind of badass with those moves he inflicted on Flash. But, he never has a steady relationship it’s mostly to screw around. He has made up his mind, he will “date” Peter. 

“Yes, that would be great.” 

Wade smiles broadly at Peter. Little does he know that Peter thought that meaning being his “boyfriend” meant that he is a boy and he will become a friend of his. He’s really innocent and naive and that a weakness of him, but he has enough strength to fight back.

“Hey Wade, we were wondering where you gone off to,” Some redhead girl asked as she appeared along with another young man. Wade turned to face the intruders and a small smile appeared on his lips.

“Hey MJ, sorry about that I just saw Flash terrorize someone and you know me, I can’t stand bullies.” Wade answers. 

“Who’s the helpless victim?” MJ asks. She eyes Peter from his feet to his head, checking him out. She smirks as Peter stares at her. 

“Or should I say little Angel far away from heaven.” MJ seductively asks stepping close to Peter. Peter narrows her eyes towards MJ. 

“Hey. hey, back off MJ, he’s mine. We’re already official.” Wade interrupts as he stands in front of Peter blocking off MJ. She smirks and backs away with both her hands up in surrender. Peter watches MJ closely, he’s being suspicious of her. How did she knew that he was an angel. Peter is about to ask her, but Wade holds his hand and guides him away. Peter looks back at MJ, and she evilly grins at him as they leave. 

“Who is she?” Peter asks Wade as he takes away back to the school building. They stop at the boys restroom. There isn’t anyone there except them. Peter asks him again letting go of his hand.

“She’s just a friend,” Wade answers facing Peter. Wade walks closer to him, his body close to his and places his hand on his face. He goes in for a kiss, it's a small kiss, a mere second kiss. A really awkward kiss because Peter doesn’t know how to respond so he’s standing there like a rock with his eyes opened. Peter looks at him confused at the action. 

“What was that?” Peter asks. 

“A kiss? Don’t tell me you never been kissed before?” Wade responds.

“No.”

“Oh, baby boy. That’s so adorable.” Wade exclaims. He goes in for a second kiss, but Peter dodges it. 

“Why are you kissing me?” Peter asks. Wade steps back from him equally confused as Peter is.

“You’re my boyfriend?” Wade answers in a sort of questioning way.

“I am, but why did you kiss me?” 

“That’s what people in a relationship do, baby boy.” 

“Do you kiss all your boyfriends?” 

“Wait? What?” Wade asks baffled. 

“Do you kiss all your other boyfriends? Like the ones you were socializing during the lunch period.” Peter bluntly asks. 

“They aren't my boyfriends,” Wade laughs. 

“They are just some friends, that all. You’re my boyfriend.” Wade adds.

“What’s the difference?” Peter asks.

“Well, for starters, I can do this.” Wade says then he goes for another kiss which Peter dodges again. 

“I think I didn’t comprehend the definition of being your boyfriend before. My apologies, I would rather have a different relationship with you, in a friend kind of way.” Peter explains. Wade look at him and exits the restroom leaving Peter behind. Peter has no idea what just happened, he doesn’t know what to do so he just stays there to collect his thoughts.

During the rest of the school day, Peter tried to approach Wade but he avoids him. In class, Wade and Peter sat in opposite sides of the classroom. Peter did not focus on the lectures to look at Wade. He was very confused in why Wade changed all of a sudden.   
____________________________________________________________________________


	2. Why did you leave?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade's life sucks

“Wade stop screwing around back there, or I will fire you!” a man yells behind a counter over to Wade, his cook. 

“We both know you can’t fire me, not even if you want to Wolvie!” Wade playfully yells back and continues to prep the rolled tacos he’s preparing for the order. He happily hums along to the music on the radio in the kitchen.

“Order up! 4 deliciously flautas with extra guac!” Wade exclaims. Putting the order on the counter.

“And Logan don’t you dare charge them extra on the guac, it’s a damn crime!” Wade yells through behind the counter. He beamingly smiles at Logan when he retrieves the food. Logan rolls his eyes at Wade’s request. 

The front door entrance opens and the ding rings as two people walk in. It’s Peter along with a elderly woman. Wade sees him and quickly ducks under the counter to not be seen by him. He wasn’t expecting to see him here, in his uncle’s taco shop. He takes a peek to see what’s going on. He sees that Logan is attending them as their waiter. He notices Peter still in his formal attire, looking fine as hell. He’s sweetly smiling at Logan which that builds a little spark of anger in him. He continues to watch over at Peter’s table admiring him in his little actions such as the way he moves his lips when talking to the older woman, and the way he smiles from time to time.

“Wade! What the hell are you going down there?” Logan yells down at him. Wade lifts his finger, presses it on his lips and shushes him. 

“I think I have to go, I have some homework I have to do,” Wade lies and tries to escape but Logan cuts his path by standing in front of him. 

“I know for a fact you couldn’t care less about your homework, you rather be here to avoid your old man, and steal my food. So get to it.” Logan orders. 

Wade winces at his current situation and he comes up with a quick plan. As long as he stays in the kitchen he won’t be able to have awkward conversation with Peter. He continues to quietly prep orders while occasionally glancing over at Peter. He’s anticipating for them to leave so he can continue his days work. He quietly finishes orders for other customers. When Logan picks up the orders he notices Wade’s quiet odd behavior which causes him to smirk.

“What’s got you all quiet? Does it have something to do with that Parker kid?” Logan asks discreetly points his thumb backward to Peter. Wade’s eyes widen and quickly denies it. 

“So it is May’s nephew that got you like that, you usually didn’t get like that whenever he came to the restaurant. What happened between you two guys? Wait, don’t tell me you tried one of your lame moves and he shut you down.” Logan chuckles takes the order of enchiladas from the counter. 

“Wait, do you know him? When did he came here?” Wade asks raising an eyebrow. He worked for Logan for a while now since he was 14 and he has never seen Peter in the restaurant or with May Parker. He faintly remembers her coming with another older man, but never with Peter. How does Logan know him? 

“Well yeah, he’s May’s nephew. He has been coming here since he was a little kid. Don’t you remember? You would always make fun of him for not adding salsa in all of his orders. You even nicknamed him “little weenie” Hell, you even had Laura calling him that.” Logan answers and he leaves to deliver the food to their rightful customers. 

Wade has no memories of Peter right before today. Another mystery is of Laura, Logan’s daughter who out of the blue showed up last year. She claimed she was the daughter of Logan’s ex girlfriend Sarah. Wade remembers Sarah and her relationship to Logan, their relationship started when he was 7 years old. He remembers her getting him little treats often and referring him to little sunshine. She even threw him a big birthday when he turned 8 years old. He remembers her taking care of him whenever he got sick, playing with him and often inviting him over to Logan’s and her shared apartment. She was a better mother than his own. He even gave Sarah a mothers gift on mother's day. 

What really baffles Wade is that Laura is the same age as himself and he doesn’t have any memories of her. Logan told him stories of them being kids and often playing together. He even had pictures to prove it. However, Wade just can’t remember her. Logan told him maybe he forgot because he was a little kid. But, that isn’t the case. He clearly remembers Sarah, and even her break up with Logan due to reasons he never knew. 

The case with Laura is mysterious but she did make a difference to Logan’s life. He was an alcoholic and barley keeping up with his mexican business. He had a don’t give a fuck and don’t fuck with me attitude. He was constantly in bars and having bar fights. Wade had to take care of him from the outcomes of the fights. After all, he was Wade’s only relative besides his constantly absent father and now Laura. 

Laura changed Logan’s life and turned it a 360 degree to a completely different healthy life. Wade is grateful to Laura sudden appearance to change him for the better. She gave Logan’s life purpose and aspirations. She stayed with Logan for a year then left to be with her mom. Logan and Laura exchange emails and they constantly email each other. Even though Wade is suspicious of Laura, he came around and loves her, as his cousin. 

“Wade get your head out of the clouds! You have to cook your little weenie’s order and his aunts.” Logan yells and hands him the order. Wade is positive Peter heard that and he quickly glances over but to his relief Peter wasn’t looking at their direction. He’s talking to his aunt and making her laugh. He must have not heard them.

Wade looks at the order, cheese enchiladas and gorditas de carne without salsa. Wade prepares the food and in no time its ready. He leaves the food in the counter for Logan to pick it up. Wade starts to cut up more of the meat and then Logan pick up the Parker’s order. He delivers it with a thanks from both the Parkers. Wade occasionally glances over to Peter and sees him eat. He notices that Peter eats weirdly like he doesn't know how to eat, he uses a fork to take out all the meat inside the gordita, eats the meat, then cuts the tortilla with the knife and fork to eat it. He laughs at the sight of him eating. But, what really gets his attention is the manner he eats. It’s like he doesn’t want to eat like he’s obligated to eat, but he continues to eat and doesn’t stop until he’s all done. Wade’s first thought about Peter’s eating habits is that he might be bulimic or something, he’s already really skinny. 

Wade sees Peter stand up to go to the bathroom. Wade decides to following him in fear that he might provoke himself to hurl. He quickly arrives to the bathroom and bursts the door open and sees only Peter standing still near a sink doing nothing. He blankly stares at Wade.

“Hello Wade,” Peter calmly greets him.

“Whatever you're thinking of, don’t do it!” Wade yells.

“I don’t think I can’t stop it. It has to come out.” Peter says. 

Wade assumptions of Peter being bulimic are true, he has to help him out. 

“There must be another way, I’m sure.” Wade insists

“You should leave, I don’t wish for you to witness what I’m about to do.”

“No, Peter. I can’t let you do this to yourself.” Wade says and gets closer to Peter.

Peter ignores him and holds him mouth and leans over the sink and loudly belches through his mouth. 

“I apologize for my acid reflexes, I never did this before. This is all new to me. I thought I was dying. I didn’t want anyone to witness my death.” Peter confesses, he’s still leaning over the sink avoiding looking at Wade. ‘He’s clearly embarrassed’ Wade thinks to himself. 

“You thought burping was something you might die from?” Wade sincerely asks then burst into hysterical laughter. Peter glares at Wade until his laughter dies down.

“I don’t understand how you find that amusing.” Peter asks annoyed. 

“Dude, it’s just burping. Everyone does that. I wonder what would you do when you fart?” Wade jokingly says. 

“I bet you will think its a gunshot.” Wade continues to joke and laugh at Peter. He stops soon as he watches Peter clearly more than annoyed at him.

“You never burped before? I do believe you did when you were a baby. But, seriously? You never had soda before.” Wade asks 

“No.” Peter responds.

“I believe you also didn’t have gorditas by the way you were eating.”

“You were watching me eat?” Peter questions. Wade is slightly embarrassed but quickly recovers in a “its nothing” matter.

“Yes, I could see you from the kitchen. What got my attention is that you don’t know the proper way to eat a gordita and you should know if you had came here before. Logan told me you have been coming here since you were a little kid.” Wade interrogates. Peter doesn’t say anything to respond to his question. Wade has where he wants him. Trapped in a corner without escape. 

“Yes, I acknowledge that I have previously been here. I choose that way to eat in order for me not to stain my clothes from all the grease and ingredients coming out.” Peter responds. It seemed pretty logical, the gorditas are quite greasy and sometimes it comes apart. Wade tries for another tactic to break him.

“If we knew each other when we were little kids why did I feel like I just meet you?” Wade asks.

“Because you never took the time to talk to me, you just ignored me all the time.” Peter answers. 

“I have no idea what you’re saying because that sure ain’t me.” 

“It’s good that you’re not avoiding me anymore, Wade.” Peter comments changing the subject. He sweetly smiles at him. Wade is taken back and remembers what happened earlier today and he feels a little embarrassed, but he doesn’t let it show. Peter cautionaly moves towards Wade staring right at him. Wade doesn’t move an inch, and he equally stares at him. Peter raises his hand touching Wade’s forehead with his fingertips. 

“uhhh...Peter what are you doing?” Wade asks confused about the contact. Peter raises an eyebrow and is perplex. 

“I don’t understand.” Peter says taking his hand away from him and is in a state of bewilderment. He examines his hand and his fingertips like something is wrong with them.

“I don’t either. Laura did the same thing and was confused as you.” Wade says half talking to himself. Peter perks up at the mentioning of Laura. Waded takes notice and asks if he knows her but Peter nods his head. 

“Well, i’m glad you’re not bulimic or anything like that. I have to go back to work before Logan yells at me again. See you around Petey.” Wade says and he is about to leave but Peter quickly calls him.

“Wade, I’m serious about us becoming friends, not boyfriends because I can’t have that kind of relationship with you.” Peter confronts him. 

“Ouch, going to pretend that didn’t hurt my feelings. But, okay let's go with that. We will braid each others hair and share juicy gossip about others” Wade squeals and playfully nudges Peter’s elbow. 

Peter cracks a small smile and lets out a chuckle at Wade’s antics. Wade returns the smile and is in a bit of an wonderstruck state. The way Peter suddenly smiles makes him look completely different from stony nature to almost alluring. Wait… not almost...it’s alluring. Wade snaps out of that state and walks out the bathroom to continue to work.   
____________________________________________________________________________

Wade awakens to his obnoxious alarm from his cellphone. He would choose one of his favorite songs but knowing that he would deteste the song later due to it being the reason why it would disturb his slumber. He stretches his hand to the side table and reaches for his cellphone. Once he obtains it, he squints his eyes to adjust to the light of his cellphone. He sees that he has no text messages or notifications of any kind. He shrugs it off and places his phone on his side of the bed. He gets out of bed takes a quick shower and gets ready for school. He gets his backpack and phone from his bed. He checks himself from his bedroom mirror one last time. Messy blonde hair, vivid blue eyes and a black eye staring right back at him. He fought with his father last night again. In his constantly drunk state, he punch right in Wade’s right eye leaving that ugly black eye.   
___________________________________________________________________________  
Flashback; 

“Dad, I bought you a carne asada burrito from work. I thought you might be hungry,” Wade says placing the paper bag with the hot burrito inside on the kitchen counter. His dad was digging in the top cabinet where all the hard liquor was, not noticing or hearing Wade. He finds the bottle he was looking for and sees that its empty, he tossing it to the ground making a loud crash. He continues to search for another bottle. 

Wade notices that he’s drunk and he also smells like he came from a bar with his clothes pigmented with cigarette and cheap lady perfume. He has seen him like this countless times and it pains him that his dad is in this kind of state all because of his mother.

“Dad, you shouldn’t drink anymore. You should go to bed. Let me help you.” Wade suggests trying to help him to get to his bedroom. He reaches for his arm when his dad shoves him away. 

“There's no more!” he slurs his words and throws Wade an empty bottle, luckily he misses him. 

“Why is there no more? Did you drink it!” he viciously yells. 

“No dad, you drank it all.”

“Don’t you lie to me just like your fucken mother.The lying bitch!”

“Dad you should go to sleep, I can go buy you a bottle at the-”

“Go ahead and leave, just like that bitch! You’re his son after all. You look just like her, blonde hair, blue eyes and that same disgusting smile.” he maliciously shouts towering over Wade. his built figure competing with Wade. However, Wade doesn’t back out and challenges him.

“I’m also your son. I may not look like you but I’m still your son! She may have left but that doesn’t give you the excuse to become an alcoholic asshole to your son! I’m not the reason why she left us and you shouldn’t take it out on me. I was a child and you neglected me instead of being there for me like a father should be there for his son. I needed you dad, but you choosed to fucken drink. You’re a drunk dad, a fucken drunk.” Wade yells back. 

Wade’s dad strikes him right in the eye sending all his anger in one punch. The impact makes him fall backwards on his ass. Before his dad can strike again, Wade quickly runs to his bedroom and locks himself in. He hears his father yell after him and it dies. Wade thinks he must have tired himself and slept it off somewhere in the house. 

Wade walks over to his bedroom mirror and sees his bruised and slightly swollen eye. He touches it and hisses at the pain, he curses under his breath. 

“Mom, why did you have to leave us, mostly me.” Wade whispers quietly.   
____________________________________________________________________________

Wade goes to the living room and find his dad passed out on the floor. He tosses his backpack on the floor and pick his dad up by the waist and maneuvers his way to his dad’s bedroom. Once there he gently places him on the bed, takes off his shoes and wraps a blanket over him. He goes to the bathroom cabinet takes out two aspirin pills with a glass of water and places them on the end table next to his bedroom. He goes to the kitchen and quickly makes eggs and bacon for his dad. Once done he places it inside the microwave so it can still be warm when his dad wakes up. He takes out a piece of notebook paper from his backpack and writes a quick note for his dad. 

Dad,

Made you breakfast, ist in the microwave. Heat it up if its cold.

Wade. 

He gets his backpack and leaves his house to go to school. Luckily it’s a short distance walk. It helps him clear his mind of his dad. If he was another person he would have left him, but he isn’t. He doesn’t want to be like his mother leaving his dad. He still loves his dad despite everything. His dad isn’t always bad to him, only when he drinks. The rest of the times he just ignores Wade, like he’s a complete stranger. Wade at times imagines his dad being the loving kind of father he used to be when his mother was still around. He would play with Wade either board games or with toy cars. His dad knew every car in existence and he would tell Wade all about them.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Flashback;

“I will get you the best looking car ever when you turn 16 buddy!” Wade’s dad enthusiastically comments playing with Wade and his cars.

“But Mike, it better be a safe one.” A blonde woman comments making her way over to them. Kneeling down where they have all the cars layout scattered on the floor.

“Come on babe. He need a badass car, no son of mine will have a lame piece of junk.” Mike insists and gives a quick kiss to the blonde woman then to Wade’s chubby cheek that causes him to laugh.   
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Just like that memory, he remembers the three of them going out as a family to the park or somewhere they all can enjoy with huge smiles on them. Almost like those cheesy fake photographs you see of a family smiling at eachother like nothing is wrong in the world. 

He remembers his mother. His mother was gentle and very kind. There was always a smile on her face never wearing a frown. She would always think about her son and his husband and place them both first before anything, but why did she leave. This question is always in Wade’s mind. 

He snaps out of his thoughts once he reaches to the school. Luckily, none of the teachers in the hallways ask about his black eye they just assume he got in another fight. Nobody knows about his family situation except for Logan. He always keeps a low profile not wanting to get hurt again like from what happened with that guy a few months ago. That guy that he let in his life and know everything about him including his home life situation. He even fell in love with him, a huge regret he has because just like his mother he left him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! This is a gift from me to you even if it's depressing one, sorry.


	3. Friends don't kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes a new friend.

Peter is on another curious subway ride making his way to school. Humanity doesn't cease to amaze him. He has noticed how humans are attached to their cellphones, where they wouldn’t stop looking at the phone screen or have the weird string plug in their ears. He keeps staring at from a distance at other people while he’s at his seat. He has so much questions, but he doesn’t know whom to ask for answers. He’s alone right now, he hasn’t met any of his brothers or sisters in his area. The only other suspicious non-human he has met was that red headed. He isn’t sure if she’s a demon. Her aura is malicious and with her comment regarding him being called out an angel, raises his suspicion towards her. He’s so lost in thought that he doesn’t notice someone sit next to him. 

“You’re making it hard to not kiss you if you continue to pout like that,” someone comments and Peter quickly turns to face the man. It’s Wade and he’s chuckling at Peter’s astonishment. Peter is perplex that he didn’t feel his presence heading towards him, that never happens he can always feel human and non-human presence. He must have been in deep thought than he anticipated. 

“You want to kiss me, Wade?” Peter sneers once Wade’s laughter dies down. Then, Peter really looks at Wade’s face. He can really see the black eye on his face and he reaches for Wade’s face. Wade jolts back from his touch both in pain and in confusion. 

“What? You never seen a black eye before?” Wade defensively says. 

“No, what happened? Are you alright?” he frets. 

Wade doesn’t know what to do or respond he hasn’t had anyone worry about him in a long time. Logan did notice the last time his father left him a black eye, but he doesn’t comment on it or say anything, he only hand him a pack of cold peas to ease the pain. He doesn’t know how to process this interaction. 

“Yes, don’t worry ‘bout it. Now, if i’m not mistaken you did offer me a kiss.” Wade points out grinning widely. He means that as a joke,looking down on his feet for Peter to not look at him. Peter touches Wade’s cheek with his hand making Wade look at him. Wade doesn’t back away he just stares at his brown eyes. Suddenly Peter plants a kiss on his lips. Neither of them pull away, it's a kiss that lasts a few seconds. Peter’s the first to break the kiss and he gazes at Wade’s blue eyes. 

“Was that alright?” Peter questions. Wade nods and goes for another kiss, but Peter dodges him. He keenly glances over at the other subway passengers.

“They’re observing us,” Peter informs. Wade looks at the crowd and he automatically thinks Peter is being shy and insecure. 

“Let them watch, like there’s far more worse things than two good looking boys kissing.” Wade smirks and goes for another kiss. 

“Not them, your friends are.” Peter explains stopping Wade from kissing him again. Wade looks behind Peter and sees them failing to hide their laughter. He spots MJ leaning back on the seat with the two giggling idiots next to her. She isn’t laughing however she’s maliciously grins at Wade. MJ and the idiots go over to Peter and Wade and sit in front of them. 

“Hello boys, quite a lovely show you were performing. Feel free to continue.” MJ insist, her grin never leaving her face. 

“That costs extra, honey.” Wade mocks. He laughs among with the other two idiots. 

Peter peers at MJ being cautious around her. He still doesn’t know the true nature of her. He can’t make any mistakes and risk a lot of lives if she’s a bloodthirsty demon. 

“Hello handsome,” MJ smirks and winks at him.

“Hello.” Peter stony replies. 

“Petey, I think she meant me,” Wade teases, playfully grins at him. Peter smiles back making Wade feel good about himself. 

“You two are so gross, you’re making me want to gag.” comments one of the idiots. The other idiot and MJ laugh along with the other idiot’s nasty comment. 

“Oh, you’re just jealous that you don’t have a hot friend like Petey here.” Wade brags and draws attention to Peter by wrapping a arm around him. 

“Last time I checked friends don’t kiss like that,” MJ sneers. Peter takes note and has a perplex look on his face. Wade stays silent in not knowing what to say back. 

“Well, this is our stop. Were going over to the gargoyle to cause some mayhem. You should join us.” MJ informs getting up from her seat. The two idiots do the same. 

“You’re not going to attend school?” Peter asks. MJ and the idiots sneer then burst laughing. The subway stops at the next stop.

“You coming Wade?” MJ asks. Wade doesn’t answer right away he hesitates a bit. 

“Nahh, you guys go have fun.” he answers waving them off. MJ doesn’t say anything just maliciously smirks and she departs the subway along with the idiots. The subway closes its doors and departs the station to its next destination.   
“Why didn’t you leave with them?” Peter questions. Wade clicks his tongue and shrugs.

“I don’t want to miss school, Logan will kill me! You don’t want to see him mad.” Wade answers then he proceeds to tell Peter about a time where Logan busted his ass in his mischievous adventures. Peter more than once cracks a smile and a laugh making Wade emphasizes on his story. Wade continues to tell Peter more stories about Logan busting his ass on more than a few occasions due to him being the troublemaker he is. 

After Wade finishes his past experiences getting his ass kicked my Logan a musician starts to play his guitar and sings ‘Bleeding Love’. Peter faces all his attention towards the musician as he starts to sing. He sings smoothly along with his guitar notes and brightly smiles. As he sings the chorus Peter mumbles “How can someone bleed love?” 

“It’s an expression, my dude!” Wade laughs and he hums along with the musician. He wraps an arm around Peter and he sings along with the musician.

“But I don't care what they say I'm in love with you. They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth,” Wade sings along. Peter tenderly smiles and watches Wade continue to sing.  
____________________________________________________________________________

As they walk together towards the school entrance, Peter wants to ask Wade infinite questions he has about the human’s antics but he has to keep quiet. Instead they talk about Harry Potter, more like Wade doesn’t stop talking about them while Peter listens. He has no clue what Wade is talking about. 

“I’m telling you baby boy, Hermione should have her own movie like life after Hogwarts. She-”

“Steve?” Peter talks over Wade. 

Peter is looking directly towards a tall, built, blond man talking to the school’s principal. Wade looks at what Peter’s looking at. Wade lowly wolf whistles at the beautiful blond man.

“I really hope he’s the new History teacher I keep hearing about,” Wade pleads. 

Peter doesn’t respond he walks towards the blond man, Wade follows behind. 

“Good morning boys,” The principal Dereck greets them. Then introduces the blonde man named Mr, Rogers the new History teacher. Wade flirtatiously introduces himself making Steve crack a smile. The Principal eyes Wade and tells him to behave. Peter only stares at Steve with the look that sends ‘why are you here’. Derek excuses himself and assigns Peter and Wade to guide Mr, Rogers to his classroom. 

“Wade, can I have a moment alone with Mr, Rogers,” Peter sternly requests.   
“Oh, Petey, I don’t think-” 

“Wade, please a moment.” Peter pleads. Wade leaves them and heads to his class. Once Wade and the fewer people are present Steve talks first. 

“You should be more discrete, you’re gaze towards me will rise suspicion just like your actions,”

“I already thought of that, if people asks I will simply say that you were my previous teacher.” Peter answers. Steve briefly smiles at his response.

“Why are you here?” Peter asks.

“I came down for a mission, just being here is a bonus. I wanted to see you in action.” Steve responds.

“In action?” Peter questions. Steve chuckles and fondly looks at him.

“I really hope that Wade Wilson will teach you a few things about the human world.”   
____________________________________________________________________________

Peter takes out his lunch that May made for him and eyes it. He yet again doesn’t have the need to eat it but just has it as decoration to not feel more out of place. Gwen eats her packed lunch and Wade is with them this lunch period. He eats his lunch cafeteria food causing gazes from Gwen. The both of them don’t usually interact but they’re on good terms. 

“Petey boy, How do you know the handsome blond, Mr, Rogers?” Wade asks as he takes a bite of his hamburger. 

“Wait? You know him? Like personally know him?” Gwen keenly asks forgetting her lunch a moment. 

“Yes, he was a teacher of mine,” Peter responds.

“Homeschool teacher, damn imagine being alone with him. I would give him my full divided attention.” Wade comments. 

“Eww Wade, he’s old.” Gwen argues.

“Oh, shut up Gwennie! Like you wouldn’t want to. Why you lying?” Wade proclaims. 

Gwen and Wade laugh while Peter smiles at them. He doesn’t understand how Steve is desirable. He knows that he is handsome but he’s his brother. He doesn’t recall feeling any desirable attraction towards anyone before. He has seen humans fall in love with one another when he was studying them, but he never understood the feeling. Angels can’t fall in love nor have any kind of intimate relationship. They’re just servants to the humans, to guide them in the world, guide them towards the light. Be their guardian Angels. That was the only purpose they have in life.

The trio talk and eat their lunch through the lunch period. Peter didn’t even touch his turkey ham sandwich or the rest of his lunch. Wade and Gwen comment on it and Peter just told them the usual ‘I’m not hungry’. 

At almost the end of the lunch period Gwen excuses herself to look for one of her teachers to ask a question regarding her homework. Wade and Peter wonder around the halls to look for Steve, Wade’s sudden crush on him. 

They don’t see Steve in his classroom but they do see a guy sitting at the empty classroom doodling in his notebook. He doesn’t look up from his notebook as Wade and Peter step inside. 

“Hey man, are you also waiting for the very handsome Mr, Rogers class?” Wade asks the guy. He doesn’t respond just doodles on his notebook. Peter eyes the guy and notices that he has old clothes, a hole in his blue sweater, beat up sneakers, and jeans that have tears. 

“Hey dude!” Wade says a little louder. In which he doesn’t respond. Then Wade just taps him on his shoulder. The boy recoils and quickly starts to talk.

“I don’t have anything! I don’t have money okay! Please leave me alone.” The guy pleads. Then his stomach rumbles loudly. 

“Dude, we ain’t going to do anything to you. Didn’t you eat?” Wade says. The guys eyes lower and hides his hands in his jacket sleeves.

“No, I didn’t have money,” He says. 

Peter takes out his lunch and offers it to him. The guy eyes the lunch and cautiously looks at him. 

“It’s not infested with anything gross is it?” he asks. 

“No” Peter answers. The guy takes it and eats it like he hasn’t eaten in days. 

“Slow down, or you’re going to choke and not in the fun way,” Wade mischievously comments giving a lure look at Peter. 

“Sorry, I’m just really hungry.” The guy says taking another bite of the sandwich. 

“It’s alright Harry.” Peter interjects. He takes a seat in front of him as Wade takes the seat next to Harry. 

“You know my name?” Harry asks. 

“Yes, I do.” 

“Of course, I’m the poorest kid in the school, you were bound to know who I am,” Harry signs. 

“I didn’t know you,” Wade points out. 

“That’s another thing, either you know me by being dirt poor or just being the invisible kid,” 

“You’re not invisible, people can’t poses that power. I can see you.” Peter 

Wade laughs while Harry blankly looks at him. They drift from the depressing topic to a debate about superpowers which leads to a discussion about superheros. Harry and Wade geek out while Peter just listens. The geek duo freak out when they discover Peter doesn’t know about any superheros. And they give him a lengthy but yet brief summary of the land of superheroes from Aquaman to the Flash. Peter takes it all in and once in a while Harry and Wade argue over some details about the superheroes. 

Harry eases his guard and laughs carefree with Peter and Wade. It's nice to have people to talk to about anything and just forget about all the bad things in your life for a minute. Laugh with any little thing about anything. The thing is that it only last for a moment and it won’t last. Harry better savour it. 

The bell rings meaning lunch being over as well as Harry’s little escapade from his reality. Soon Wade and Peter will forget about him and move on with their lives. Harry doesn’t have anything to offer, he’s only disposable. His smile frowns as students fill the classroom, even more important people than Harry. He will soon be forgotten. 

“Hey Harry do you have a phone or something? We need to go get some tacos and try to convince you that Aquaman doesn’t completely suck,” Wade exclaims. 

Harry perks up he has never had anyone ask him for his contact information. Sadly he doesn't have a phone not even a house phone. 

“I don’t have a phone,” he informs him not looking at him in the eyes. 

“It’s alright, I can give you mine or just give you the address to the taco shop. I’m always there, it's where I work. Logan will be annoyed, he's annoyed about everything. Its alright though,” Wade explains.  
“I don’t have a phone either,” Peter joins. 

“Really? Thought you would since you dress like a rich kid,” Wade comments. 

“I’m not rich.” Peter says. 

“You’re not?” Harry blurts.

Peter shakes his head. 

“If you ever need me just call out for me.” Peter says.

Harry and Wade raise an eyebrow. 

“Like yell for you?” Harry asks.

“Dude...what?” Wade questions.

Before Peter can explain further Steve enters the classroom and the crowd of students in the class murmur among themselves. Peter can hear hush whispers about them complimenting Steves appearance. Some very vulgar remarks regarding Steve’s body that makes Peter quite uncomfortable. The class forgoes the usual introduction and all the things the first day of class should do but on the second day. Steve didn’t explain his absence for the first day and when a student asked, he just said he had a prior engagement. Something that Peter takes a note of to ask him later.   
____________________________________________________________________________

After school Wade told Peter he was going directly to work and left Peter alone. He didn’t leave school to go back to May’s house or follow Wade and observe him from a distance instead he waited for Steve. He wanted more details about his mission on Earth. Was it truly his mission or he was just observing him? 

Peter spots Harry leaving school with Flash haunting behind him. He can hear Flash throwing insults and harsh jokes about his financial status. Harry doesn’t fight back or answer him, he just mopes forward looking down on the floor. Peter approaches them in wanting to help Harry. Flash quickly sees Peter and smirks at him.

“Well if it isn’t Wade’s bitch!” Flash hisses.

“I’m not a female dog, I think you have to get your eyes checked.” Peter states. 

Flash lowly growls and stomps over to Peter that he’s face to face with him. Peter looks directly at him not feeling any fear even if he’s a few inches taller than him. Harry doesn’t say anything just looks at them about to rip their throats apart. 

“You don’t have to do this Flash,” Peter says.

“You’re better than this, you are not like this,” Peter adds. 

“Hey! Hey break it up!” Someone calls over them. Flash moves away from Peter but still glares at him. Peter doesn’t break his stern face but looks over at the man that stopped them. It’s Steve he’s pacing towards them with a suitcase. 

“You three should go on home, it’s getting late,” Steve comments. Flash glares at Peter and takes his leave stomping away. Harry looks at both Peter and Steve and mumbles a goodbye looking at the ground. Before he leaves Peter calls for him. 

“Harry if you ever need anything, or need help just call me. Have faith and call for me,” Peter insists. Harry only nods and walks away. 

“You know, you’re only Wade Winston Wilson’s guardian, not Harry Osborn,” Steve asserts. Peter acknowledges him and smiles brightly. 

“Where’s Harry Osborn’s guardian angel?” Peter counterattacks. 

“That’s not your job, Peter.”

“What’s your mission here?” 

“Its classified.”

“Are you here because of me?” 

Steve faintly smiles and signs.

“No, I’m here for someone else.”

“Who?”

“Someone who needs my help.”  
___________________________________________________________________________

Peter is sitting at a park bench writing his thoughts on his journal. He occasionally stops to look around his area, he sees joggers pass him, couples holding hands, people with dogs, children with their parents, and the occasionally homeless person. Peter doesn’t reject when the homeless people ask for change. He gives them the usual wad of money he magically appears from his pocket. 

After a while of writing he puts away his notebook and strolls around the park to observe humanity more. He heads to the playground to see the children be carefree and play around. He was never a child, didn’t have a childhood. He was created as what he already is, a teenager. A 3,000 year old teenager. And since his creation he was prepared for training, he took it seriously. Once in awhile he would goof off with his brothers and sisters. He’s feeling a little homesick right now and misses him brothers and sisters.

He locates Wade and he’s still at the taco shop working. Peter continues to walk until he’s out of the park then explores the city. He admires the high skyscrapers then notices a particular one that has a huge sign reading “Stark”. He watches as formal business man and woman walking in and out of the building. Then a fancy car pulls up in the front of the building and a man gets out the car. And a dozen of people pray around him like flies. Then another man steps out the car with him. It’s Steve. 

Peter doesn’t say anything just watches. He observes that Steve trails behind the shorter man and they disappear inside the building. He doesn’t know if Steve already felt his presence, he rejects the idea because he sees that he's occupied with the other man. His curiosity fills him and decides to walk inside the building. As he takes a step towards the building, he picks up a silent prayer directed towards him. 

‘Help! Someone...anyone...Peter,’

It was a faint plead yet Peter can hear it. He recognize the voice, it was Harry.   
____________________________________________________________________________

Peter suddenly appears in a old alleyway filled with strong smells and loads of trash. He sees two demon men hovering over Harry kicking him on his sides. He hears Harry begging for them to stop and calling for help. That angers the demons and kick him harder, taunting him. Peter dashes quickly and takes both the head on the men with both of his hands and slams them onto the ground. His grace glowing off his body and eyes turning bright blue and his wings showing through the aura. He looks at Harry and he’s completely shocked. His mouth opened wide and pure horror written on his face. The demons vanish in a puff of smoke leaving no trace of them.

“What are you! Please don’t hurt me!” Harry yells in horror as he shields himself on the ground with both his hand. Peter’s grace is gone and he’s back to normal.

“I won’t harm you Harry,” Peter answers. He slowly moves towards Harry and sees the physical harm they have inflicted on him. He has a busted lip, a black eye forming, and who knows how the rest of his body is underneath all the clothes. He slides down on one knee and lifts his hand towards Harry’s forehead. Harry flinches away from him.

“I won’t hurt you Harry,” Peter reminds him. He touches Harry’s forehead and all his injuries disappear equally with him memory of Peter showing his grace. He replaces Harry memory with Peter fighting the guys and them running away. Harry blinks at him.

“Peter thank you so much,” Harry praises. Peter helps him stand up.

“You’re welcome Harry.”

Peter brings the idea to Harry to go to the restaurant where Wade works at. At first Harry rejects because he doesn’t have any money, Peter counterattacks with he will pay. Harry bashfully accepts and they head towards Wade’s restaurant.

They’re both enter the restaurant to find it a little empty with a few customers in eating their meal. Peter and Harry sit at a table near the wall. Wade sees them right away over his station at the kitchen. He flashes his infamous smile and approach them.

“Right in time, I was dying of boredom and Logan wouldn’t let me leave,” Wade groans as he takes a seat with them in the table.

“Wade, I didn’t tell you to take a break,” A scruffy man calls Wade out as he’s behind him. 

“Logan,” Wade whines and they get into a facetious argument, which it doesn’t last. Logan gives Wade the rest of the day off to be with Peter and Harry. They all eat which goofing off, talking about anything that comes into their minds, mostly Wade, but neither Peter and Harry argue. It's fun to have a friend like Wade. Harry feels content with this moment in his life like if he stays friends with them he can be a little happier, while Peter feels a old feeling. In the back of his mind he tries to remember when was the last time he was this state of relief of not constantly in training to be the better Angel. The state of living free.   
____________________________________________________________________________

After their meal which was free since Wade insisted, they all decided to hang out which included a trip to the old worn down arcade. There were still arcade games from the 80s to present day which included several PS4 and XBOX with plenty of modern games. They all were in a vicious battle in Smash Bros where Peter misiberaly kept losing, Wade kept taunting him and Harry quietly beat them in several rounds. At first he’s quiet like Peter but in the end he’s the louder than ever, competing with Wade’s loud mouth. They’re the loudest group in the whole arcade. People turn their heads to see what the fuss is all about.

“Come back here let me smack your ass with this wand,” Wade exclaims laughing in the process as his character, princess Zelda runs after Peter’s character, Pit runs away, Harry’s character, Donkey Kong tries to get the ray gun. 

Peter viciously pushes his controller buttons while glaring at the tv screen. If Angels possess the power of laser vision the tv would have already been long gone. Luckily for them they don’t have that kind of dangerous power, they do have something severe. 

“Petey, step up your game. You’re making it easy to kill,” Wade comments hitting Peter with the star rod. Harry ends everything with a freezie and hit them both, until the time is up. Harry sticks his tongue at both of them in his victory. 

“It’s more like you too just chase each other's tail that you forget about me, your biggest threat,” Harry tease. 

“Boy, don’t get cocky, you just won this round. I beat all of your asses many times.” Wade asseerts. 

“I..” Peter murmurs. He’s staring blankly at the tv, the defeat playing over and over again. 

“What is it Pete-”

Peter stands up suddenly with the controller still in his hand then he points at Wade.

“Another match and this time I will tear you limb from limb, this is not a threat, it’s a promise,” Peter demands.

Wade touched his chest over his heart, gasps. Harry dazely stares at Peter’s sudden outburst. 

“I think I have a stiffy,” Wade stutters. Harry mutters in disgust forgetting his dazed state.

“Rematch Wade!” Peter yells. 

Wade obeys Peter and they have another match but before they can start Harry part his way saying that he needs to go home. They exchange goodbyes, and Wade and Peter return to their game.

Harry leaves the arcade and pulls out his phone, it rings three times until the reciever answers.

“I found an Angel,” Harry whispears.  
___________________________________________________________________________


	4. Peter is a fan of the pussy cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone dies

Peter leaves the arcade with Wade around eleven pm, nightlife coming to life with the dim lights of light posts in Peter’s neighborhood. Wade insisted that he walks Peter home, when Peter questioned him he simply said he wanted to see where he lived. 

As they’re in front of Peter’s house, a cat passes through them and stops mid track to stare at them. Peter and Wade stop to admire the cat.The tabby cat is still and his green eyes glowing, not blinking, staring at them especially Peter. He meows quietly then loudly, he approaches Peter, the cat’s tail straight up and little paws rushing towards him making it seem like the cat is flowing on air. The cat rubs against Peter’s leg making him jerk away. Wade escapes a chuckle and bends down to pet the cat.

“Not a fan of the pussy cat?” Wade chuckles as he pets the cat. Peter doesn’t respond just watches them interact. The cat evades Wade’s touch to just rub against Peter’s leg. Peter squats down to look at the cat. The cat stares at Peter, and he equally stares back. Peter extends his hand towards the cat and gently pets his head. The cat leans in the touch, beginning to purr. Wade stands up and watches Peter caress the cat. Then the cat stretches its paw towards Peter’s face.

“Is it suppose to do that?” Peter asks continuing to pet the cat.

“You never had a cat before?” Wade jokes but lightly smiles.

“No, I never encounter one of father’s creations.” Peter caressely slips his lips being hypnotized with the cat. 

“Oh, you’re religious?” Wade questions but not in a menacing tone more of a curious kind. Peter stands up and looks directly at Wade’s face. Peter opens his mouth and before words can come out someone calls out for him.

“Peter! I was worried sick about you!” May calls out from walking out of the house. Wade jumps a bit, Peter is cool as a cucumber.

“Hello aunt May,” Peter greets.

“Do you know what time it is? And you Wade, isn’t your father worried about you? It’s really late, something could have happened to you two!” May yells pointing her finger toward both young men. 

“It’s my fault miss May, I kept Peter at the arcade past his bedtime,” Wade explains.

“I apologize aunt May.” Peter adds. He doesn't see the point in apologizing or the worry of May. 

“Just don’t do it again, at least give me a call.” May sighs. 

“Come on, get inside, you too Wade, it’s really dangerous for you to go home during this time of night.” May orders. Wade tries to get out of May’s order that it was okay to go home this time at night but May insists causing him to gives in.

Inside the house May suggests for Wade to notify his father about his whereabouts. He does what she asks. May gives Peter orders in taking care of Wade, not to stay up late and there’s extra blankets on the closet upstairs. Peter half listens to her while he notices Wade’s sudden mood change to sudden sadness from his little frown when he looks at his phone. May excuses herself to both of the boys to head up to her room. 

“Is something troubling you, Wade?” Peter asks. 

Wade snaps out of his mood in a instant then quickly smiles.

“Nah, I’m dandy. Hey your aunt is really nice,” Wade comments. Peter responds with a yes and he takes him to his bedroom. Wade lowly whistles upon seeing Peter’s room.

“Your room does portray your personality quite well Pete, nice looking but not showing much,” Wade says as he walks in, Peter behind him. 

“Thank you.” 

“It’s not a compliment baby boy. Your room makes me uncomfortable, like it’s too neat we have to mess it up. Give it character.” Wade explains. Peter’s room is beige color with white curtains, too neat and clean with nothing on the wooden floor, not even a small trash hanging around, spare clothes or shoes. A well organized desk with textbooks neatly piled together, a well made bed and a small bookcase with books organized in alphabetical order.

Wade takes out a couple of hot sauce small packets, the ones fast food restaurants serve, and he places them on Peter’s table. Then he runs his hand through them scattering them around the table. 

“There, that’s a start.” Wade says flashing toothy grin at Peter.

“Next time I come here I’m going to bring you some posters to get your hormones racing and give your aunt a heart attack,” Wade adds while laughing. 

“I don’t want aunt May to die Wade.” Peter comments a little alarmed.

“It’s just an expression Petey.” Wade laughs it off. 

Peter cracks a smile and watches Wade begin to yawn. He offers his bed in which Wade refuses then they get into a little argument in who gets the bed and in the end Peter wins. Wade gets the bed and Peter joins him. Wade strips down to his pants and his jacket leaving him in his underwear and t-shirt. Peter instead of giving him a spare pajamas but he refuses them. He tells him he's alright with the clothes he has. Peter changes in front of Wade, he doesn’t feel any shame. He puts on his simple pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. 

“What is the matter?” Peter asks. Wade was watching him change. 

“Nothing just admiring you.” Wade grins as he gets under the bed covers. Peter turns off the light and joins him. He isn’t sleepy like Wade is, apparently Wade isn’t ready to turn in for the night.

“Peter,” Wade whispears.

“Yes.” Peter responds.

“Did you heal my black eye?”

“Yes.”

Wade chuckles and he turns to his side to gaze at Peter, he does the same.

“Why are you laughing?” Peter questions.

“You saying that you healed my black eye.”

“I did.”

“Thank you Peter,” Wade says sarcastically.

“You’re welcome.” 

“Go to sleep Peter, or do you want to get snuggle under these blankets?” 

“I can’t sleep.”

“Just close your eyes and fantasize about me or we can make them true.”

“Do you really want to fornicate with me?”

Wade bites back a laugh but doesn’t succeed.

“I never heard anyone say it like that.” 

“Well, are you?” 

“Not unless you want to.”

“I have read that human during adolescence have urges when going through puberty, they have a sexual desire-”

“Okay, goodnight Peter,” Wade cuts him off and turns his body around to not face Peter. 

“Goodnight Wade.” Peter says. He doesn’t move just gazes at Wade’s back. Peter thinks he must have made him uncomfortable with his explanation of puberty or he thought it was a rejection form. Either way, he can’t have that kind of relationship with Wade, its strictly forbidden.   
____________________________________________________________________________

“I see Peter’s spare clothes fit you rather small,” May comments hiding a small laugh. Wade had to borrow Peter’s clothes while his are being dried in the backyard. Peter’s sweat pants are short exposing his ankles and mid calf, the plain t-shirt too tight that squeezes his torso. He was invited to have breakfast with Peter and his aunt, something he hasn’t had in a long time. 

How are the eggs, Wade?” May asks taking a sip of her water.

“Really delicious Miss May.” Wade replies taking another fork full of eggs. He notices that Peter is playing with his food. Moving the eggs with his fork and taking little bits of eggs and eating it with indifference. May then proceeds to tell them a funny thing that happened in her job. May and Wade crack a few chuckles here and there during her story. Wade catches Peter only smiling and not quite understanding the funny story May is saying. 

To his surprise Peter finishes his food along with them. Wade helps with the dishes with Peter while May fetches Wade’s clothes. Wade washes while Peter dries. 

“You’re very lucky Peter, for having a loving Aunt,” Wade comments washing the last dish. He then hands it to Peter.

“Yes,” Peter responds.

“What about your father? Isn’t he nice?” Peter asks putting the dish in the rack.

“He was,” Wade says. 

“I would like to meet him.” 

“Maybe later” Wade mumbles lowly. To him that maybe later means absolutely never.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
When Wade’s clothes dried he changed into them and thank Peter and May for their hospitality. He left with the promise to come visit them again, something he will do. He left the Parker residence on his way to his own hell, which is his house. He enters the silent house, the only evidence that someone was here is the trash of empty beer cans and bottles. He carefully walks around the mess to the kitchen to look for a trash bag to clean up the mess. He finds a black trash bang and begins to collect the empty beer cans. 

“You’re here? Thought you would take a hint and leave,” Someone groans. Wade without facing the person he knows damn well that his father,Mike. 

“Are you hungry? I can make you some eggs with bacon.” Wade asks picking up the rest of the trash. Mike doesn’t respond he just sits on the kitchen table messaging his head temples. Wade sets the black bag filled with trash aside to later throw it out. He washes his hands at the sink and walks to the refrigerator, he opens the door, and sees there’s only beer inside, nothing else.

“Were out of eggs and bacon, we only have beer. I can go to the store and be back in a flash. I can bring more things while I’m-”

“Shut up! Just..hand me a beer.” He groans.

“No.” Wade sternly says looking directly at him. 

Mike rapidly get out of his chair and stomps over to Wade and grabs him by the throat pushing his back against the wall.

“Don’t you disobey me,” He lowly whispering in his ear not loosening his grip on his throat. Wade chokes a bit, gasping for air.

“You should brush your teeth, your dad breath is bad.” Wade gasps. Mike lets go of Wade’s neck then punches him right on his stomach. Wade falls down the kitchen floor then Mike kicks him again and again while he’s on the ground. 

“Never disrespect me again in my house, you got that!” Mike spats pointing a finger down on him. Then he kicks him one last time.

“You should never have came back, just like your bitch of a mother. You should had stayed with that little boyfriend of yours.” Mike shouts. Wade jolts at the mention of Peter.

“I know everything about you and that Parker kid. A friend of mine told me all about it... kissing him in the subway.” Mike taunts. Wade stays silent looking directly at his father lifeless brown eyes.   
“You disgust me.” he spats. His lifeless eyes glaring directly at Wade. 

Wade is for once loss of words and just stares back at his father noticing a strange dark dim aura around him. He doesn’t know if his eyes are playing tricks on him or because his eyes are starting to water causing him to see specs of blur. 

“Now you’re going to cry? Like a little bitch?” Mike taunts forming clenching his fists.

“Dad-”

“Shut the fuck up! I’m sick of hearing you call me that! How I wish I was never your father!”

Wade looks away from him and slowly stands up from the ground not looking at him. Then a sudden sharp pain strikes him on his chest. His father has kicked him into landing on his bottom. Wade then hears a gun click then his eyes almost pop out in seeing his father with a handgun pointing directly at him. He notices his father's lifeless eyes again, almost all black. He doesn’t show any kind of emotion, only holding the guy pointing at him.

“Stay fucken there,” he lowly growls.

“I think I will visit Peter and his lovely aunt a visit.” he comments. Then he puts the gun away in his jacket. He turns to walk towards the front door of their house on his way. Wade quickly realizes what's going to happen and he quickly acts. His head is filled with thoughts about saving Peter and May. His mind is filled with apologizes towards Peter for putting him in harm's way. “Peter…” he lowly whispears. 

“You will not hurt them!” Wade yells as he tackles his father to the ground. They wrestle on the ground, Wade on top of his father. Mike is cursing Wade out and threatening Peter’s life among with Wade’s. Wade has a advantage and he begins to beat his father with his fist. Blood on his fists from his father’s face and his own. Tears run down his face making his vision blurry again but he doesn’t stop punching his father.

Mike stops struggling that's when Wade stops. He gets off of him and silently weeps in his father’s close to unconsciousness. Wade looks at his father’s bloody face then his own fists and repeatedly apologizes to him. 

“I will kill him...Peter,” Mike growls.

“I will kill him and all of them.” he continues. Then he wickedly laughs.

“But, first let’s start with you.” he sneers and takes out the gun from his jacket and shots. Wade’s body is pulled towards out of the bullet’s way. Someone is grabbing him from his arm and protectively stands in from of him. Its Peter.  
Mike grins and chuckles lowly almost eerie, the kinds where chills run down your back. 

“I thought, I would have to track you down, thank you for making it easier for me,” Mike says with the gun on his caressly on his hand. Peter doesn’t says anything in return, he’s stone cold staring directly at Mike. Wade stands up on his feet, grabbing Peter’s shoulder to get his attention.

“Peter, what are you doing here? Get out of here!” Wade pleads. 

“You called and my duty is to protect you,” Peter finally speaks.

“Enough talking,” Mike growls and raises the gun towards Wade. Peter protectively stands in front of Wade, Peter doesn’t even move a inch he stands still and tall ready for impact. Wade sprints towards Mike and reaches for the gun and struggles with Mike trying to take away the gun. They both struggle for a second then a fire is heard, the gun was triggered by one of them. Wade watches his father fall back to the ground, then he feels a hand over the back of his head then a bright light flash behind him. The last thing he sees before he succumbs to unconsciousness is his father lifeless eyes staring back at him.   
_______________________________________________________________________

“Are you sure it was the demon’s doing?” Someone asks. Wade is waking up to harsh voices. He’s laying on his living room couch, feeling his body crushed like a sumo wrestler sat on him. He doesn’t move but he clearly hears people talking, he decides to listen.

“Yes, Wade’s father was influenced by one and possible controlled by one. I saw his aura in pure darkness,” Someone continues. Wade quickly identifies it as Peter’s voice. Then it all clicked, is father is dead. He remembers everything. 

“That was a unfortunate event.” the other man says. Wade clicks the other person's voice as Steve. Wade still doesn’t move but eavesdrop a little more.

“You should take care of Wade more than ever now, I was hoping that you wouldn’t get involved but there has been an increasing amount of rumors of a possible Nephilim.” Steve says.

“I thought they didn’t exist.”

“Well, someone committed a sin. My secret mission is to find the Nephilim and bring them to the head court before they are lured by the demons or it would be the end of us.”


	5. Peter is no Angel, he's in a cult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tells Wade about Peter being an Angel.  
> Peter meets Tony.

Wade decided that he heard enough, he groan loudly enough for them to hear him and he tosses around in the couch. He hears them quiet down and he doesn’t open his eyes just yet. Then he feels a presence besides him. They lay a finger on him specifically on his forehead. He doesn’t feel anything from the gesture but he does sees a series of images on his mind. The images he sees are of his father leaving him and of him calling Peter and they’re hanging out until he sleeps on the couch. Wade immediately thinks Peter is trying to manipulate his memory and his mind. He recalls what they were talking about also what Peter said about ‘you called and my duty is to protect you’ also ‘you should take care of Wade more than ever now..’ what is going on Wade thinks. 

He opens his eyes blinking several times to adjust to the bright light. He sees Peter looking at him then a small smile form on his lips. No sight of Steve, he must have left. Wade decides to keep up the act. 

“Were you watching me sleep, didn’t know you were a creep Pete,” Wade sleepy says and he sits up straight on the couch and yawns. Peter sits next to him closely that their thighs are touching. 

“I’m sorry about all of this.” he waves a finger around the room.

“Crappy way to almost meet my dad.” Wade continues giving a quick glance at where his missing dad’s dead body was, even the blood on the floor is gone. Then looks at his hands and the blood is also gone and it looks like all the evidence was washed away. Peter awkwardly pats Wade’s shoulder and caresses his shoulder. Wade faces him and he notices a bright aura around him almost like his dad’s but his is more heavenly. 

“I apologize Wade, I don’t have anything of advice to give you. I never met my father, but I have witness how other father’s are with their children. Some are meant to be fathers, some are not. Your father wasn’t.” Peter says. Wade sweetly smiles at him and pulls an arm around him and thanks him. Peter awkwardly leans into him and his lips curl.   
__________________________________________________________________________

Wade leaves to go to work while Peter excuses himself to runs some errands.Wade guesses it for to meet up with Steve or someone who is part of whatever they’re part of. A cult or something, Wade thinks. 

Wade reaches the restaurant and he sees that it's almost deserted except for a few customers. Logan spots him and almost sprints towards him. 

“Where have you been? You’re late. If you were out with those brats again I-”

“My dad left,” Wade lies. He decided to follow Peter’s mind imagine thing. He needs to find what   
Peter and his cult want with him. Logan drops the ‘i’m going to put his ass in order’ to ‘here’s some hot cocoa’ but he's not that kind of person.

“I’m sorry bud,” Logan says. Wade doesn’t respond and he leaves to the kitchen. Logan follows him and clears his throat while leaving in the counter. Wade looks at him as he washes his hand on the sink. 

“You should probably stay with me for a couple of days, after work, we will get your stuff.” Logan says. Wade nods and grins while drying his hands.

“Hope your bed is wide enough for the both of us especially my sexy ass,” Wade jokes. 

“Don’t make me regret this.” Logan groans rolling his eyes. He leans off the counter.

“I forgot to tell you, Laura is dropping by, so behave Wade.” Logan orders pointing a finger at him. He hasn’t seen Laura in over a year, she’s another mystery but she’s alright. 

Wade begins to work making the food orders from the customers and now and then thinks about Peter and his secret agenda. His mind travels to his father, he didn’t have any time to mourn his death but he doesn’t feel the need to cry. He only remembers the recent memories of him. The awful ones that makes him want to be happy that he’s dead. That kind of thinking makes him feel guilty. He stops chopping onions and looks down on his hands. The same hands where he might have killed his father. He can’t remember if he really did, it all happened in a matter of seconds. He thinks how could they have done everything, hid his father’s body, cleaned all the blood and transmit imagines onto his brain to forget about everything that happened. 

A part of him wants to believe that his father isn’t dead that he just left him, but he knows the truth. He wants to find out who is Peter Parker? What is going on? He shakes his thoughts away to take a little brake. He leaves the kitchen to go to the bathroom to wash his face with cold water hopefully that will wake him up.

He comes out of the restroom to see Harry with Logan, it appears they’re having a quiet conversation. The kind that they’re discussing Wade because onces he walks to them they stop talking at face him. 

“Don’t let me stop you two from talking about me, please continue talking about my dad bailing on me, he must be halfway to good ol’ Canada by now or probably Hell,” Wade jests.

“Wade.” Logan sighs. 

“Zip it, don’t need a pity party.” Wade interjects. 

“Get out.” Logan says changing to authority figure persona and pushes Wade out. Wade talks back, but Logan doesn’t respond just keeps pushing Wade out of the restaurant. Harry follows them behind grimacing at the pair. Logan takes out his wallet and slides Wade a largely decent amount of cash to spend around New York. Wade still asking questions and Logan doesn’t answer them but he tells him he will call him later when the restaurant closes. Reassuring him that he will stay with Logan for a while.

Logan closes the door on him, smirking at Wade through the window door. Wade checks out the cash that Logan slide through his jean pocket and his eyebrows raise at the amount of it. He looks over at Harry and sees his smug smile. 

“Did you plan this with him?” Wade asks pointing an accusing finger at him while he stuffs the cash back into his pocket. Harry nods.

“I just came over to talk to you about Peter.” Harry responds.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Wade had to hold his take a sip from his soda to not choke on his own laughter from what Harry has told him. They’re at a park picnic table with a lot of people around them, its quite loud with a musician playing their sax, people walking passing them and a playground with screaming children. 

“Peter, an Angel?” Wade disbelievingly says whipping his chin with his wrist. Harry’s expression doesn’t change, he's serious through out all his explanation about Angels and Demons. 

“Wade, Im serious. Peter is an Angel. A guardian Angel and he’s your guardian Angel. Haven’t you seen how odd he is, like he doesn’t know anything a regular 17 year old should know.” Harry explains. 

“A lot of people are odd, hey even that guy talking to the tree over there is odd, is he an Angel too?” Wade mocks and points at a man near them. Harry looks over at the man and rolls his eyes.

“Hasn’t anything weird happened ever since you met Peter? Like Peter appearing out of nowhere or you just say his name or think about him and he appears, what about him touching your forehead and you see images in your mind like he's replacing your memories?” Harry asks then he groans.

“Wait, you probably won’t remember because he would have wiped your memory.” Harry sighs covering his face in frustration. 

“I keep forgetting about that.” Harry mumbles through his hands.

“He has done that once.” Wade confesses. His explanation about the replacing memories captured his attention. But he believes there’s no such thing as Peter being an Angel. 

“What?” Harry asks taking his hands out of his face.

“The whole thing about my dad, Peter was there. He apparead when my dad….yeah, Peter was there. He did the whole E.T thing...twice.” Wade mumbles trying to remember the subway black eye vanishing, his bloody knuckles as well as other injuries. 

“Do you remember everything that happened with your dad?” Harry asks. Wade nods and tells him all the details about his dad supposedly leaving but he tells him the truth. Harry attentively listens to him. 

“How can you remember? Most people don’t without this,” Harry says extending his skinny arm, there’s a black cuff bracelet with a weird symbol on it, a skull and octopus tentacles coming out of it. 

“Interesting fashion choice, I bet RuPaul will love it. Maybe the skull could have a tad make-up and the tentacles holding dil-”

“It’s not a fashion choice, it's a repellent, to use against Angels from wiping your memory or using their supernatural powers.” Harry explains.

“I think you’re overthinking this a little bit, no judgment but you don’t want people to look like how they look at me.” Wade explains finishing his cheeseburger and crush the paper that was wrapped around the burger. He gets up from the picnic table and takes his trash with him. 

“I think you’re overthinking this, Peter being an Angel is too mythical. He might be in a cult that’s all, a looney cult that wants a piece of this hot ass,” Wade explains throwing his trash out to the nearest trash bin. 

“Wade, I know how crazy I sound but trust me, it’s not. If you ever want to know everything, the truth. Find me.” Harry says taking his trash with him and also dumping it in the bin. 

“Thanks for the food.” Harry shly says. Wade nods and leaves to meet with Logan. On his walk to the restaurant he rethinks everything Harry told him. The possibilities of Peter being an Angel is just ridiculous. He knows that Peter is into a cult of somesort and dragged him in it. He’s going to find out why.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Peter is at the rooftop of the Stark’s building looking over the bright city. He came here right away after leaving Wade, he needed to see Steve and have him explain everything thoroughly.   
He has a lot of pending questions he has for him. A cold wind blows over him and a door being open followed by footsteps.

“It’s fun to jump off and fly across the city,” Someone says besides him. 

“Hello Steve.” Greets Peter. 

“Hello Peter.”

“Are you staying at this luxurious building?”

“Yes, the owner was my previous human.” Steve flaty says looking down at his hands. Peter notices the change in his aura. 

“A human’s demise is unfor-”

“He’s still alive,” Steve chuckles.

“Peter, I want you to be careful. The Demons are plotting to use the Nephilim to have a way into heaven and cast all the Angels out of the realm, they want to take over. If the Nephilim isn’t aware of its own existence, they can easily manipulate them. That's why we need to get it them first to prevent such tragedy.” Steve explains.

“You need to protect Wade more than ever. The demons are targeting him, they got through his father to get to him. The reason why they are fixated on him is unknown. The superior Angel always assign guardian Angels to him, despite the constant fail of other Angels. He must be special. Hopefully you will do better than others.” Steve continues looking directly at Peter. 

Peter looks back at him and nods a little secure smile to translate that he is determine to complete his task as a guardian Angel. Steve pats Peter’s shoulder in a comforting way. Then the door to the building opens.

“This is where you have gone my Angel,” Someone says. Steve’s vividly smiles as his aura changes into pure adoration. Peter takes notice in that. And he looks over at the person who is responsible for Steve’s sudden soften aura. It's the shorter man from before, nice cut brown hair, brown eyes and expensive looking attire. 

“Hey Tony,” Steve softly says, his eyes looking bright as stars. 

Peter pay close attention to Steve’s actions wondering why is Steve like that. He has never been like that with anymore. Looking at someone with pure fondness. The man addressing Steve as “Angel” threw him off. Clearly the man isn’t an Angel, does he know they are? Did Steve tell him considering it was against the rules?   
Peter narrows his eyes at Steve, mentally saying does he know. Steve secures a smile at him that it’s alright. The man, Tony looks over at Peter. 

“Good evening, my name is Peter Parker, I’m a friend of Steve.” Peter introduces himself extending his hand at Tony. 

“Tony Stark, but you already knew that,” Tony says taking his hand. 

“Steve didn’t know you were into underoos.” Tony comments. Steve laughs it off and Peter is confused on why he's laughing. 

“It’s not like that Tony,” Steve says.

“Come inside you two the party is getting good, Bruce is drunk, he’s losing his temper.” Tony snickers. 

“What’s the occasion?” Peter asks.

“My engagement.”

Steve’s smile quickly faces, tony doesn’t notices it but Peter does.

**Author's Note:**

> God, what have I done?


End file.
